creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Biloid
Biloids are a species of non-sapient, cold-blooded, solitary and super aggressive predators indigenous to Eclipso, one of the moons of the gas giant Shade. Along with other such extremely aggressive species such as the Vrott, Chiser, and Grute, the Biloids are considered one of the most hostile races in the known regions of the Kyklos Galaxy. However, unlike the other three, very little has been done in the way of scientific study upon the Biloid species, thus making them rather mysterious. Physiology Biloids are large creatures only because of their long neck and tail, with most of their mass centered above their hardened legs. They have never adapted to possess manipulation tools as these are unnecessary in their lifestyle. When hunting, their main line of offense are the many legs that the body balances upon, all of which are extremely sharp-tipped. A Biloid will attempt to knock over a foe and trample it underfoot; one running over you is like a large chainsaw running over you, shredding your organic flesh to pieces in mere seconds. These legs are so sharp that they can easily pierce armored pressure suits worn by explorers. The blood of the Biloid, along with that of other species on the moon, glows with a pale green bioluminescent glow, and feels slimy to the touch, almost a snot-like feeling. This glow is produced by bacteria-equivalents existing in codependence with the species, and blood is pooled is segments of their body -- most notably around the eye and the tip of the tail, to provide the creature with light with which to both see and communicate with others, especially during mating season. The sound of a Biloid's rapidly-moving legs is a dead giveaway of their presence in the near-total darkness of their home environment. It could be compared to the sound of a chainsaw or a Harley-Davidson motorcycle, if those still existed by the time of their discovery. Defenses Biloids are actually relatively weak-skinned for a hostile race, although this has made some gladiatorial rings equip them with armors to make them more durable in case they are hit; this will slow them down in most cases, however, as gladiatorial rings do not tend to utilize the highest quality armor or weaponry available. Naturally speaking, a Biloid's main line of defense is sheer speed. However a highly venomous spine extends from the first curvature of the neck. Distribution Habitat As the surface of the moon suffers from long periods of extreme heat or cold depending on which side of Shade it happens to be on, most lifeforms -- including the Biloids -- are found in the cavernous catacombs beneath the surface. Behavior Diet Biloids are in some form carnivorous creatures, this much is obvious; however, their actual method of consumption is unknown to conventional science. It is debated as to whether Biloids have an actual mouth to feed with, if their legs are hollow and cause it to act more like a liquivore, or if its skin is permeable to allow the passage of material from prey into its body directly through osmosis. Scientists have yet to determine the exact process of digestion due to the aggressive nature of the species and its home environment. Reproduction The actual reproductive method of the Biloid species has never been confirmed by scientists. Background history The salvage of the Burlesque The Biloids proved themselves to be exceptionally dangerous during the salvage attempts of the Burlesque, inhabiting the pitch black caverns that several Junkers had to traverse to try to reach the site. Although they were not concerned with the crash site itself, they absolutely took advantage of the potential food sources made available to them. At the same time, four slavers (the Aurix Glossk, an Uu'taeris, an Evelin, and a Spince) arrived on the planet to capture several Biloids for selling into the black market. It is not recorded how many victims the Biloids took during this period of time, although three people were known to not be killed by the creatures: junkers Marjorie Groon and Xonas, and the slaver Evelin. Biloid Category:Spore Content Category:Kyklos Galaxy Metaseries Category:Amalgam Online Category:Species Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Carnivores Category:Liquivores Category:Original Content Category:Original Aliens Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials